


That's Forward of You

by servile_seraphic



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, One Shot, Rebuild of Evangelion Sequel/Time Loop Theory, Top Ikari Shinji, and shinji finally manifests all his lost confidence and love into be a proper dom for once, dive in let's sex it up bitches these two deserve, if you noticed i edited this fic a lil bit it's coz i did lol my bad, in this au kaworu's surprisingly a sub, so don't expect them to act entirely canon hehe, tried tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servile_seraphic/pseuds/servile_seraphic
Summary: Shinji is stricken by Kaworu's immaculate repair of his SDAT player, demeanor devoid of any expectations of gain — and it sparks a desire to show the other just how touched he feels.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	That's Forward of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawaiidonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidonut/gifts).



> ahem I rewatched 3.0 & scoured for some fic, ran into [Kawaiidonut's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidonut/pseuds/kawaiidonut) recent fics, & was inspired to gift some KawoShin~ there's never enough ;-; now go read their work in progress after this "Resurfacing"!!! <3

"You were able to fix this overnight? I... that's incredible. I can't thank you enough." Shinji breathed out through the dawn of a smile, turning the gleaming device over in his hands. His lips curved into a wider smile when he placed one of the earbud pieces into his ear, his eyes closing as he inhaled with the familiar melody that strummed through. He opened his eyes again to meet Kaworu's brilliant red gaze, "How?" he asked.

Kaworu's softened voice met him like a welcome embrace. "It's just knowledge I happened to pick up. I'm happy I could give it some use for you, Ikari-kun."

His kindness was unmatched, and it was building something within Shinji, to what he had no clue a structure's preexistence resided. All he could presently figure was that this feeling seemed to drastically reach a near overflowing level... was it love? How could it be, so soon? He'd just met Kaworu, what, two days ago? It wasn't as though they'd been smiling at each other like this for a lifetime. And yet — "Call me by my first name. We're friends, right?" Shinji wrapped the earbuds around the SDAT player before pocketing it, though his sight didn't miss the way Kaworu's brows raised just a hair upon his decided words. He had no way of beginning to process what many implications it could have held.

"Of course, Shinji. That's forward of you, but I don't mind it in the least; you can call me Kaworu, then." Kaworu offered, and if Shinji read it right, the other's smile appeared to spread from a more genuine degree, reaching into his crimson eyes all the more.

That something in his chest pounded against him stronger now, as he peered into that angelic face that mutually regarded him in nothing short of a purring-cat-like demeanor. "Kaworu... hey, uh, i-if it's not too forward either, well... maybe we could spend some more time together? It's getting dark, but I could show you some of the songs I've kept on this thing, if you're interested. Not here though, we could go somewhere more, private?" Shinji tried his damnedest not to falter in his tentative words, the heat that rose in his throat posing a small threat to dry out his mouth. But his words came through well, and the other's reaction was a favorable one. Although, his lovely face looked even _more_ taken aback at his prospect, if Shinji could assume.

"Your room?" Kaworu mused, blinking twice. Shinji nodded and once again, Kaworu's eyes softened in a way that drew him in like a moth to an enthralling flame, "That sounds fun. Please, show the way." he gestured smilingly.

...

He couldn't pin it, why it felt so _right_ to have Kaworu sat beside him on his bed, just the two of them in this dimly lit room. One bud was placed into Kaworu's pale ear while the other connected them, stuffed into his own, tan one. 'Ode to Joy' swayed about them both, though too soon Shinji found himself staring down at their hands that held their lax postures up, so close but so far, divided by his device. Why was he obsessively thinking about placing his hand on his, anyway? But, those thoughts just weren't stopping there, and... they felt, right? Wordlessly, perfectly reciprocated? But how. He swallowed down any anxieties he might have felt, his cheeks heating as he glanced up to Kaworu's closed eyes and the light bob of his head to the tune, an ever-present smile accompanying.

"S-So, Kaworu..." he started, and had to swallow again when the other opened his eyes and passively cocked his head toward him while gently humming in acknowledgment. "It's just, you seem like you know this song. So you enjoy these pieces too?" he smiled. What was he saying? It was obvious Kaworu knew the melody he was moving to, but he needed to say something, wanted to go _somewhere_ with this before... before what?

"I do. It's beautiful music." came Kaworu's quieted, cheerful response. "I didn't know you listened to these works of art too. Thank you for sharing them with me, Shinji. I had no mind to test out your player's features before handing it back to you, really. You can trust in that." Kaworu provided, gradually leaning in a little closer to Shinji, as though their faces weren't but a foot apart. It became clear he had no words more to express and expected a response, and as they studied each other, Shinji's eyes inevitably fell to Kaworu's smiling lips.

"Oh..." Shinji whispered, his breath catching. "Uhm-... thank you," he stammered, just above a whisper, and no movement to recline was made by either of them. He knew that wasn't what he wanted anyway. He could feel Kaworu's warm, slow-coming breaths kiss his lips, and looking into his lidded eyes again, he flinched to realize their fixation had settled upon his own lips. Wait, was this really happening? He couldn't be wrong. _This_ couldn't be wrong. "Kaworu," he said, soft though a little more personal, and their eyes met again. "w-would it be okay if... uhm,.."  
  
"Hmm?" Kaworu hummed inquisitively once more, already raising a hand to delicately reach for Shinji's face to hold it in a caress. Oh, his hand was warm, Shinji could feel his heartbeat too — this was, getting intimate so fast — but this was what he wanted. Exactly what he wanted, and it was almost intimidating how easily it came. Even if he didn't fully grasp it as they took in this present moment together, it's why he invited him into his space, why he whispered his name, why he has to whisper again,

"Will you kiss me? I-I know it's—"

"It's not weird. Or sudden, or... unwarranted. Not at all, in fact I think it's very cute how you've asked." there's a short little chuckle there from the white-haired boy, then, "...and I _want_ to kiss you but,-"

Shinji's heart suddenly stung with a harsh, immediate pang of fear from that trailed sentence. "But what?" he cut him off with an urgent tone, and he could have rambled into a panic-induced accusation just then, but Kaworu apparently knew to catch him there.

"-But I want you to kiss _me_... can you do that for me, Shinji? It would mean a lot to me." and suddenly those beautiful eyes that seemed to unconditionally know every way up or down appeared grave as did his smile, his hand leaving Shinji's face. The earbuds detached from them then and joined in its retreat, but —

"Was that all?" Shinji huffed, taking on a smirk. "Please don't look at me like that, Kaworu. I can't stand it." he caught the other's hand in his, his hand that held a tone that could pass as divine light incarnate, and squeezed before he yanked him the little bit forward he needed to press his lips into Kaworu's. He felt the vibration of a small whine sounding from Kaworu's sweetened voice, and he craved more of it. It gave him confidence he didn't know he had stashed away, perhaps for this moment alone.

Next Shinji felt hands find his shoulders then drag up to his neck, wrapping around him there and pulling him further into Kaworu's familiar scent that was similar to an ocean breeze. Then down they fell into the plush comforts, the SDAT player forgotten and clattering to the floor. Shinji's hands caught himself as he now loomed over Kaworu's laid back position, their kisses unceasing. Their affections became stronger, hotter, he wasn't going to deny the heat Kaworu provoked inside him. Shinji groaned against him and shifted themselves so that he kneeled between Kaworu's thighs, and he could already feel him sporting a hard-on. His tongue took to its own action, licking out across the other's smooth bottom lip.

"Mmn," he heard Kaworu moan then open his lips, sending a chill of ecstasy rolling down Shinji's back when he felt the other's hot tongue join his in a circle. Shinji slipped his tongue inside of Kaworu's slick, eager mouth then, throbs of arousal urging him to take this further.

He pulled his face away from Kaworu's for some air they both needed, content to find a warm red blush spread across Kaworu's normally pale and collected features. His own ears must be tinged with pink, how hot his face felt while looking into the other's below. Shinji took his lips in his again, finding his tongue again to suck on it and hum, eliciting another moan from him. The fingers carding through, grasping at his dark hair seemed to tremble if just for an adorable second under his ministrations, before falling to his shoulders again only to feel down his chest and start at his buttons and down to his belt, pulling out the loop.

He bit at Kaworu's lips then, and trailed his wet, heated kisses down the other's pliant neck, sucking as he went while he used his own hands to unbutton Kaworu's shirt. "You taste sweet." Shinji growled, he couldn't comprehend what'd possessed him to speak ardently, but something had to be begging him to. Latching down onto Kaworu's beating neck, he could feel him swallow, feel his throat cry under him with a drawn little moan.

" _Sh-Shinji_ ," Kaworu whined delicately, exposing more of his neck for him, "Ohh, don't stop," he breathed out with a tone so vulnerable Shinji wouldn't dream of stopping. He couldn't care less if anyone would take note of the marks he'd leave come morning, all he saw now was Kaworu and the desire to fulfill the both of them. With Kaworu's button-up out of the way for the most part, Shinji's hands went for his hips, squeezing the aroused flesh there that was hot to the touch, then tracing his hands under his purple shirt upwards to reveal the expanse of his white chest.

His reward was a small hitch of breath, and it had him feathering kisses from the other's collar bone, down to one of his nipples which he took into his mouth and sucked on. The noises Kaworu made from that alone sent his erection rising desperately in his slacks, and he decided it was about time he relieved it some. "Damn, Kaworu," Shinji said lowly, looking up at him through his eyelashes as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud under it. "I... don't think I can stop myself," his eyes lidded as he descended down his sleek abdomen with movements of his tongue, one of his hands going into his own pants to palm at himself while the other tugged at Kaworu's waistband. "Tell me that's okay. That this is right..." he spoke through kisses to his hips.

Kaworu was looking down at him with an expression he'd never seen before. It wasn't nearly as omniscient as he'd become accustomed to, above the need or flushed expression he appeared dreamy, like some deep-seated apprehension of his didn't want this to end. That's what it was, breaking through his dedicated little smile. "I don't want you to stop. It's okay, really... your forwardness, it's — I-I'm very attracted to you, Shinji. So I don't want you to worry about anything... please, touch me." his words became quieter, more precise through those smiling lips, taking a second to bite into the bottom one a moment. Oh, it was _cute_ , since when could Shinji make someone bite their lips at _him_ and not the other way around? As if Kaworu couldn't pour out anymore love through his voice, he concluded, "I love you. Nothing changes that."

If Shinji weren't about to release his most carnal desires, he thought he might've shed some tears at his proclamations, but as it stood, the erection he could feel yearning against his wrist over the other's groin demanded a separate time for that. "I was thinking, strangely, that I loved you when I saw you playing that piano all alone," Shinji started, his hand unfastening and yanking down Kaworu's cloth confines before he unabashedly pulled out his blushing cock from his boxers and put it to his lips, "now I think, inside... I knew right. I won't hold back, not now." He held Kaworu's effected gaze until his ruby eyes slipped shut from a long, slippery lick of Shinji's tongue gliding up and down the underside of his erection. "Nnh... I love you, Kaworu. Mh,"

Shinji gave an open, tongue-filled kiss to the head before sucking it into his waiting mouth. " _Mnh_ , ahha..." Kaworu cried, resorting his hands to ball in the sheets beneath him. "ohh, Shinji-" he belted, hips jerking back from the shock of pure ecstasy thumping inside him. " _Yes_..." and his head fell limply back, his eyes tightly shut. Shinji felt even more warmth rising to his skin, the encouraging noises turning every cell in his body on, and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple.

He focused on inching more of the other's arousal into his throat, stroking his tongue around it while he paid attention his teeth presented no harm against the sensitive skin. He moaned around him, why did Kaworu have to feel so perfect like this, his cock throbbing and spilling drops of precum down his throat... Shinji bobbed his head on him with vigor, pulling back just to suck on him in again, his hand firm on his pale, shaking hips. His other crept further into his own briefs and stroked himself, the damp heat trapped inside giving him an easier time though his movements were limited.

Kaworu's moans never stopped coming, and Shinji thanked above — otherwise he might become conscious of the fact he was doing something he had zero experience in if that voice ever waned. The ferocity of compulsion to please him and get off together was overwhelming, his drive unknown to him yet so natural. So he continued at his actions, giving a short groan of his own around Kaworu's length, spit leaking down the sidelines of his pursed lips. He thrust him inside his mouth faster, repeatedly taking him in at a rate that increased in sync to the heightening inflection of Kaworu's pleas. They served as more than adequate replacement to any stroke he could give his own yearning cock, his thumb slippery by the precum seeping out and against his underwear.

"Shinji... ohh, _oh_ ,- I-" one of Kaworu's hands flew into Shinji's hair again, cradling his nape and forcing him closer, "I-It's- close—" he ground, voice prey to a little crack in its structure, "Shinji, _Shinji_ -..!" Kaworu cried out, and Shinji was ready for his orgasm as the indications were clear; the stuttering lift of Kaworu's hips, the nails pressing crescents into his neck - the flow of hot semen flooding his tongue and running down his throat. He didn't release him until Kaworu had given him his everything, body twitching and his thighs a quivering pillow against his blushing, spent cheeks. With a quiet slurp Shinji receded from him, swiping his tongue across his lips.

Their eyes met again, ruby to navy, and Shinji was perplexed that he... felt no shame. Astounding, the love radiating between them felt of years' worth — unquestionable. They were both speechless, until he humored a thought to break the panting silence, "Heh, if I thought you tasted sweet before... maybe I need a second taste." he teased.

The huff of a giggle he received in response was worth it. Then, "Shinji, that was a first for me. It was more than I ever imagined so thank you, but surely... you couldn't have cum too just from that, right?" Kaworu steered, beginning to sit up. "...maybe I'm being selfish now, but," his pale brows knit together but his smile was seductive in all right, his cheeks still aglow under a dusting of red. His words were paired by the use of his hands to shove down the remains of his bottom dressings and he let his sneaks clunk to the floor beneath with them. "Here," he began, his voice slowed and enticing, "next, please take me... here." Kaworu's hands went under his knees, spreading himself before him, "If it's not _too forward_." he looked cocky for just a moment, teasing, though so open, because he literally _was_ , and his desire shone through still. Shinji restrained his heart from skipping too many beats... the guy knew how to send him reeling.

"I... i-it's not too much." he gulped, eyes drinking in the view, "but I have to be honest with you, Kaworu. I want to claim you. I really, _really_ do. When I want something, I can't stop myself," Shinji began at his own slacks hastily, the thrill making his hands shake and sweat, he pushed the hems past his bottom. He came closer, atop Kaworu once again, and pressed his raging hard-on over Kaworu's rising-again one. "Kaworu," Shinji moaned, his arms encompassing around the other's fluffy smoke-white hair, "I, well... maybe, I think, I'm here just to meet you. Nothing else makes sense anymore. It's only you." his lips descended for a kiss and they were met by one that rose to his match, full of commitment he hadn't yet seen, and sliding into place like those lips belonged there on his. Shinji sighed against him, and began grinding themselves together, tongue gliding into Kaworu's mouth to taste him again. 

His dick couldn't remain much more patient however, crying out precum in painfully blissed need. "Mm... Shinji," he felt Kaworu's words upon his lips, then thighs clinging to him, a heel urging his crotch closer, closer — "we're meant to be, that's why." Kaworu pulled away from his kissing lips, situating an arm over Shinji's shoulder while his other hand traced the other's slick lips. His vibrant eyes shone with a glossy sparkle, appreciating their pinkened shape before looking into his blue eyes he drew out in a low voice, "So please, spread your love inside me, and don't forget it... okay?" he smiled up at him, making Shinji blink widely down at him, before he also broke into his own smile. 

"I can't forget something like this. Or, someone like you... not ever, Kaworu." he reached between them for his own throbbing dick, feeling it jump with anticipation and pressed its wet tip to Kaworu's entrance, eliciting a lovely gasp from under him, one that struck Shinji as more emotional than the shock of his nudges. "Ahh, you're so hot here..." he continued to push inside him and went back to work on Kaworu's neck with his lips. He began biting him, groaning with Kaworu's choked moans, whose hands found purchase in the back of Shinji's shirt, the fabric gripped between his fingers.

Once slid inside with a few retractions and pushes, he thrust in once, then twice, building to a testing pace as his myriad of kisses to Kaworu's neck became sloppier, saliva tickling down the other's neck while his swift tongue lapped at the erogenous region of blood-hot skin. "Mhh, you're t-tight..." he gasped and whined quietly, and the blissful vocals sounding from Kaworu were incredibly encouraging. The urge to sate him was driving Shinji insane and, then Kaworu spoke with a needy plea he would see to,

" _Ohhh_ , Shinji, ah... _d-deeper_ , please..." Kaworu's voice was trembling, his body shaking, his ass taking Shinji inside with no qualms whatsoever — it made him work harder, slamming into him, fucking him mercilessly into the bed. "mmh! Ohh- _Yes_ ," Kaworu's eyes screwed shut tight, and he forced Shinji inside deeper with the hug of his legs around the other's waist, pulling him close, there was a sweet spot inside him sending intense, euphoric waves through him each time he received the piston of Shinji's hips. "Ohh, faster Shinji, _nhh_ , th-that's—" Shinji's hips were snapping on his with quickening pace, and his arms were squeezing Kaworu tighter, his lips sucking at his neck now panting hot, loud puffs of breath into his reddened ear.

"Ah, _haah_... nhh, _K-Kaworu..._ " Shinji growled, he was thrusting into him with wild abandon now ready to blow, the structured bed beneath them groaning under his ardor. The damp, warm precum soaking into his shirt pressed against his abdomen and Kaworu's erection told him their intercourse was drawing to a close if not how Kaworu keened for him. Kaworu's eyes opened to roll, shaky and unfixed upon the ceiling, yet all he could see were beautiful, sparkling stars in his vision, his mouth slightly agape with repeated, breathy moans.

"There, ahh, ah, _there_ -" Kaworu repeated breathlessly in hushed whines of euphoria, his abdomen seizing into a taut warning — "Shinji! Ohh, _Yes_ -!" Shinji never disappointed him, not ever, and Kaworu cried out in his orgasmic threshold right as those hips ground to a halt inside him, jutting their furthest to fill him with hot cum. His own shot out onto the other's blue shirt, some landing on his own heaving and mostly nude chest, and through Shinji's panting mouth broke a strangled, drawn moan of ecstasy. He then slumped onto Kaworu's pale chest, overly heated breath ragged and dampening the other's body, his own quickly relaxing into the bedding along with his.

"Ghh... wow." Shinji rasped, depleted, never pulling out of him. Some seconds later and Kaworu was petting his hair, dragging his nails lightly against Shinji's scalp. It rose chills to his skin, good ones. Shinji huffed and smiled, before lifting himself enough to look up at him. He was going to say something, but Kaworu spoke before him, a smile of his own already pulling his lips.

"Thank you, Shinji. You're... amazing." his tried, but he was out of breath.

"Not really. But uhm, thank you... probably because I'm only thinking about you." Shinji replied, all the more breathlessly, his words more bashful than he'd been through their little event.

Maybe those were the wrong words. Maybe they weren't, but evidently they broke Kaworu's already derailed composure and large tears began to brim his eyes. His smile trembled, and he inhaled sharply — "Sh-Shinji... oh." he whispered, and leaned forward to scoop the brunet into his arms, holding him tight to his chest, shirts still bunched up in strange places, but there existed no care for that between them for the mess. None at all.

Shinji reciprocated the embrace that oddly induced a pained longing in his heart, aided in the way Kaworu hummed happily against him and his pale hands held him firm and lovingly. Though within there was but an energy of overpowering love coursing through him. His arms circled Kaworu's lithe waist, and hugged him close, nuzzling his head into his beating chest. "I'm not letting go of you now, you know that?" he joked, wanting to cuddle the night away, but for some reason, it didn't feel like Kaworu regarded his words as light-hearted as they were, hugging him tighter and inhaling deeply.

"Good... don't. Don't ever, ever let me go, because I'll never let go of you either. Never..." "Not until this love is all we'll ever know."

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for comments n kudos! <3  
> I just want them to be in love /cry. BTW kawaiidonut's fics are super, super amazing you should go check them out if you haven't~ they fill that void real good ;-;


End file.
